The Drifting Jellyfish
by Eritzzz
Summary: The grandson of two old people go to Iwatobi high since he was young But Takato was a quiet boy but he had made a friend of a certain red haired club manager. He mostly kept friends with her and mostly stays away from her shirtless and spandex wearing club members. Go with him as he tries to stay sane with his friends sports club.(sorry for bad summary. Yaoi later, no paring yet)


_**A/N: Hey guys… Sorry for not posting in a while and I just needed to get some stuff out of my head so yeah. I'll get to making a new chapter for my Naruto fic but for now I'm gonna make a Free! Story as you see right now, so I'm gonna give this anime a try maybe just a one shot or maybe slow updates as I haven't watched the anime but I'll try to watch it but I don't think I can handle guys spending most of their time in speedo's… yeah so here it is.**_

 _ **Edited: I got help from a friend of mine and she helped me make this better.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Free! If I did I would have placed myself in as a background character.**_

* * *

Waking up in my plush bed I gave off a yawn and stretched my hands.

I heard my joints gave a pop as I gave a small groan in pleasure from it, looking over to my clock/alarm I was a couple minutes early from it going off and waking me up. I gave a sigh and yawned again right after.

Looking outside I could see the sun was rising slowly; its golden light bathing the land, lighting everything up and waking the animals like the birds making them fly and chirp around.

 ***BEEP BEEP BEEP***

My alarm clock went off and I just pressed it lightly making it stop screeching and make the room devoid of sound again. I gave a sigh as I removed myself from my bed and walked towards my bathroom to wash up.

Turning the knob to the hot water and a little bit to the cold water I breathed out, relaxing in the warm water as it woke me up and made me breathe out a small sigh. Once I finished taking a shower I toweled myself off; a towel around my waist and one on my head using it to wipe my hair off.

Looking at the mirror I could see my reflection staring back; my black hair was shoulder length, not that the school minded, it tended to curl around my face when it dries one fact that I knew that I got from my mother's genes. My eyes was a simple brown but it was a dark shade, they were neither from my father, nor my mother but I knew it was from my grandmother though. She had the same eyes as I did, it seemed to have skipped mother's blue eyes which was from gramps but it resurfaced in me.

My skin on the other hand was slightly pale; some of my friends said I probably had some albino blood in my genes to which I just shrugged them off but I knew they were just trying to cheer me up. Most of the time it doesn't work as I just give them a small smile to them in reply and keep on studying or reading my books.

Getting out of the bathroom I went over to the closet and picking out my uniform and putting them on; once I was dressed in my uniform I made sure to pick up my bag from the coat hanger in my room and headed downstairs to eat.

Entering the dining table my grandparents were already there eating some pancakes or waffles. Grandma looked up from her book reading to give me a look. She gave me a nod of approval and motioned to an empty chair amongst the many ones that were there. The other servants were already sitting down and eating with them, the table had a large assortment of breakfast foods from simple eggs all the way to small towers of pancake burgers.

Taking a seat on an empty chair I got myself some bacon, eggs and a single pancake. Dousing the pancake with a bit syrup and a slice of butter I started to eat.

"So how's the morning paper gramps?" I asked gramps after swallowing the food in my mouth.

"Well Taka-kun there's not much other than the sports teams but mostly gossip. Nothing big really." He replied to me to which I replied with a nod and kept on eating my breakfast.

* * *

After eating I went close to the door and put on my shoes, ready to leave the mansion I was about to open the door when I heard my name being called behind me. I turned around to see one of the butlers in the house smiling with a cloth draped over his arm.

"Taka-sama are you taking the car or your bike today?" He asked me while opening the door for me which wasn't at all necessary but I went with it.

"I'll be taking my bike Takeshi-san, no need to ask me every day I'll be fine." I told him as I left the house and pulled out my bike from where I left it yesterday and then sat on it, placing my feet on the pedals I pedaled over to the gates and waved to the guards as they opened it for me.

I waved at them as I exited the mansion grounds and headed towards the school casually.

* * *

Arriving at the school I parked my bike at the bike area and chained it.

Once I was satisfied with it walked over to the main building and took off my shoes and replaced it with the school shoes. Pulling out my small pocket watch from my pockets I saw that I was an hour early, giving a sigh I just walked to the classroom with a small frown.

Entering the room I walked over to my chair and took out a notebook I have and started to just doodle the sun with a practiced hand.

After a while the door opened to reveal Makoto Tachibana. One of Gou's club members so I just turned back to my notebook and continued with the sun, it was going nicely as I was sketching out the surrounding on it now as the sun was complete and just needed its trees and mountains.

Now not that I didn't have any problem with him it's just that he was too nice around everyone and once in a while he tried to interact with me… Okay I know I was over reacting but I can't blame myself I wasn't the social type so I just gave him hums whenever he tried and my friends were all too… let's say girly or happy around him.

But no sir! That didn't work on me, his all too happy smile and kind attitude won't work on me! No sir!

Well it was working a bit due to some circumstances…

I felt my damn heart warm again as one of the schools best swimmers take a seat a couple seats away from mine. I could feel him looking at me but I resisted to turn around as I just focused on my sketching, my skin tingled; I just knew he was going to start talking to me I just know it. And my chest just wouldn't stop warming itself.

"Good morning Takato-kun~" He greeted me from his seat, I swear I could feel the flowers just blowing in my direction. I suppressed a small urge to just smile back at him but I resisted it and straightened myself.

I knew it.

I just knew he would talk to me.

I gave a sigh as I put my pencil down and turned to him smiling at me, I could literally see the figurative flowers around his face.

"Good morning Makoto-san." I replied to him with small smile, looking a little sad while doing it too.

I didn't have any grudges against Makoto or anything but after seeing him shirtless and in his swimming gear it was hard for me not to look at him and it took a lot out of me just to stay away.

And so I need to get away from Makoto soon otherwise I might go into another bumbling mess like I usually do.

Like. Right now or return to my sketching and ignore him for the rest of the time until the classes would start.

I chose number 2 and decided to return to my sketching to avoid his smiling face. I could feel him frown a bit but he recovered quickly and he decided to talk to me more as other students slowly started to come in.

"Hey if you aren't too busy later why don't you hang out with us? Gou would like to hang out with you again." He tried to make me hang out with them and Gou but knowing myself, Gou would like that I'd hang out with her and the team.

I gave a small shudder upon hearing him ask that of me. I paused again to turn back to Makoto. I usually hung out with Gou on shopping trips she makes and not with the swim team as most people know I have my home economics club to go to and she knows this so she doesn't bother me when I do have it.

Sadly we were going to be free today as our class was going to do nothing but rest for today so that we could brainstorm for ideas the next day and I was probably going to give them a new idea or Takeshi was going to do it knowing him and his grand ideas the rest of the club was going to go with it.

I turned away a bit trying to resist the sweetness he was giving off and just gave him a reluctant nod. "Okay… fine I'll go but don't bother me too much okay? I have studies like you do and grandma and grandpa expect a lot out of me, so I have to make them proud when I can."

He smiled and nodded at me for going with his request. "I promise! I won't let you down Takato-kun." He sat where he was but I knew he had a small urge to come over to me and give a hug but knowing last time he wouldn't do it since he had to carry me to the infirmary last time he did that.

"Y-yeah. Can you let me return to my sketching now?" I asked him with a small smile and he just nodded and I thanked him and returned back to my notebook, not even bothering to look at Haruka enter since I already told Makoto that I was going to go back to my notebook and I didn't want more distractions. But knowing my good hearing and all too present focus I heard Makoto greet him as they chatted.

Well sort of.

A few more minutes later the class was starting and I had finished my sun. The sun was arising on the horizon, its light on the trees and spreading over the mountains, the grass swaying with many nice shades the wind blowing slightly; smiling I put it away and focused on the lesson that was about to begin.

* * *

The bell rung signalling our classes was done and now we had to go to club. Giving myself a small stretch before standing up and walking out but I could see out of the corner of my eye I could see Makoto wave at me as he and Haruka went out too to head over to the pool; probably meeting up with Nagisa and Rei later.

Upon entering the room of my club I was greeted with the scene of my club members having a **civil** conversation.

By civil I meant that they were wearing paper hats and having arguments about what to do for the next club meeting and this was probably Takeshi's idea to make this mess. I gave a sigh as I combed through my hair with a hand before closing the door behind me and placing my bag in a safe spot which was over by the corner of the room.

Once all that was ready I smiled and turned back to the **civil** conversation going on.

I clapped my hands loudly along with a shout. **"Okay you guys that's enough!"** I yelled at them and they stopped with a sheepish grin and tidied everything up while I stared at them with a very pissed off look. Which was me smiling dangerously with my eyes closed.

They worked fast to clean up the mess once they saw that smile of mine.

Once the club room was all clean and fixed we all sat cross legged around a circle on cushions. "Now then!" They all flinched when I clapped my hands again and they sat up straight. "Who started this whole mess in the first place~?" I asked them with the same smile from earlier and they immediately turned on the culprit.

"IT WAS ALL TAKESHI'S IDEA!" Most of them said immediately and Takeshi paled considerably as he waved his hands in surrender and denial.

"I swear it wasn't me!" He pleaded innocence with a really nervous look. "I-it was all Ryuuji's fault! Y-yeah! It Ryuuji who started it! Ahehehe…" He started to sweat profusely now.

I looked over to Ryuuji and he shook his head and pointed back at Takeshi.

A look of dread and shock was now clearly evident on Takeshi. He shook his head as I stood up and slowly walked over to him. "Taka-Takato-san I swear it wasn't me! P-please have merc- AAAHHHHHH!" He screamed as I was upon him and the others just looked away…

* * *

After dealing with Takeshi and the club discussion was over Takeshi was now sporting a few bumps on the head and we had decided on what to do next time which we were going to make pastries for the sports teams of our school and we could give them to anyone we wanted and I swear the girls were either wanting to give them to the swim club or baseball…

Why was I surrounded by these people again?

Oh that's right because I was our clubs representative and our manager was always too lazy to deal with it so she gave the job to me. I did a good job with it by the way but it tended to get on my nerves with all the ridiculous thing they did.

Sighing I left the club room and walked towards the pool so I could hang out with them for a bit. Even though my heart kept telling me to go faster and my brain telling me to go slower, it was a hard battle but I made my own choice and walked at a normal pace to brace myself for the inevitable.

Nearing the gate for the pool I keep hearing my heart thumping against my chest and I gave myself a few breaths before entering and found the guys still wearing their swim shorts? Spandex? I didn't know but they were wearing shirts so I was safe; somewhat.

Upon noticing me they smiled and I returned it with a lower intensity and slightly sad.

"Takato-senpai~!" I saw a blur of yellow before something hit me with a force of a small pony.

I noticed Nagisa's movements as he tackle hugged me to which I let him but closed my eyes and only focused on the darkness and not the small blonde hugging me with excitement and joy that I came to see them at the pool.

"Nagisa… Let go of Takato-san already otherwise we might have to take him to the infirmary like the last time Makoto gave him a hug." I could hear Rei speak as he pushed his glasses up and the rest of them just smiled at me being hugged.

"Okay…" Nagisa looked a little sad so I gave him a pat on the head as he walked away slowly and he just beamed and walked off back to them. I walked over to Gou and gave her a small hug before releasing her.

"Nice to see that you came Takato-kun." She smiled at me and returned the hug. I just scratched the back of my head sheepishly and looked away. My heart was thumping just being near the guys but I stood strong and kept my composure.

"Yeah… it been a while hasn't it?" I just replied sheepishly and tried to look away and also kick the ground with my shoe. More like a long while since I haven't come here to talk with them two weeks ago…

I still felt a little guilty about it too since Gou was my friend but I couldn't handle the boys when they were practicing and I didn't want to be all mumbling again.

"Hey its fine Takato-kun you're here now and that's all that matters." Makoto said with a smile. Knowing myself I just puffed up my cheeks and murmured to myself.

They just chuckled at that and they headed over to the lockers to change back into the uniform. Gou was already in her uniform so she just waited for them with me.

"So how was club earlier? Did Takeshi make a mess again like he usually does?" She asked me while smiling and I just smiled back and sighed. I looked at the building and replied to her calmly.

"Yeah… He's the usual goofball even if I had to punish him since his jokes were a little too chaotic today and he even tried to pin the blame on Ryuuji." I gave a small chuckle and sighed again. "It didn't work as I still disciplined him for it but after that whole fiasco we had a talk to what we're going to do for the next meeting."

Gou smiled as she nodded and looked at where I was staring. "That's good to hear. I was hoping that he might've gotten away with it this time." She laughed as he boys came out and walked out the pool as Gou and I followed after them.

I picked up my bike from where I parked it and held onto it as we walked and talked. Nagisa and Rei were talking while Makoto was talking to Haru. I talked with Gou about how I was doing in my classes and club so we chatted happily until she asked me for a favor.

"Hey Takato-kun can you do me a favor?" Everyone looked at me curiously to what my answer would be and it just creeped me out a bit as I didn't like the attention too much.

I thought it over for a bit before nodding. Even though I should ask her what it should be fine. "Yeah sure what is it?" I asked her while keeping hold of my bike.

"I'm kinda busy tomorrow so could you go with the boys to Samezuka so they can do their joint practice and maybe take down some notes for me?" She asked me with a shy smile and rubbing the back of her head sheepishly. She knows how I didn't like to see other people in swimming her but I gave her a tired sigh.

Smiling sadly I just nodded. "Okay Gou I'll go with them but you owe me for this okay? Grandma and grandpa are going to be chewing my ears out in finally doing something with my friends and I'm never going to hear the end of it." I gave a nervous chuckle as I combed my hair, still nervous about the talk i would have with my grandparents.

"Thanks Takato-kun! I swear that I'll make it up to you one day. Don't you worry!" She smiled as I just mounted my bike and started to pedal away.

"I'll hold you up to that Gou!" I yelled towards the swim club as I headed towards my home to ready my necessary things so that I wouldn't go crazy the first thing I step into Samezuka's pool and see all the guys.

"Were you really going to be busy Gou? Or were you just making him go with us so he can go out and socialize more?" Haru asked her as she had her hand on her hips and a victorious smile on her face.

"A bit of both Haru. A bit of both." She replied as she began to walk and the boys just chuckled at her for her smart thinking.

* * *

 _ **A/N So uh yeah… First chapter and I'm having a hard time with this but I'll try to make this seem better. Also if anyone is ooc I'm sorry as I haven't watched the show and barely even read one but that's all… Good bye dear readers and I hope you had fun reading this story of mine.**_


End file.
